Me and my bestfriend
by Muzy-fuzzy
Summary: It all started when the girls convinced Nina on a blind date and they set her up with her bestfriend fabian. FABINA with a little dash of PEDDIE
1. Just do it

"C'mon, why won't you do it?" Amber asked

"Because, I don't want to date some random guy I never knew" Nina complained

"Please do it"

The girls are at Nina and Amber's room and they are trying to beg Nina on going on a blind date. But it's not going well. Since nina is in love with a certain some one. And it's her best friend Fabian.

"No, I promised my parents not to go on a date until I'm at college"(let's just say Nina's parents are still alive)

"You're parents knew about this" Joy said

"What!" Nina exclaimed

"Well we sorta let your parents know that we're planning this" KT

explained "and they agreed that you need time off with the books and have a little date"

"Remembered what happened last year with mara, We picked the wrong date for her and it took us three months to seperate them" Nina said

"Hey it's not our fault that she fell inlove instantly, I tought she hated him" Joy explained

"Jerome wasn't that bad, he got every date we had under control" Mara explained

"Yeah when Jerome means 'under control' he dosen't, almost every single date you guys gotten into ended up in a disaster" Patricia added

"Like remember the time he hired Alfie as a witer and he ate all the food" Joy said

Then the girls started arguing about the date.

"Guys! We're getting off topic here, just do it" amber said "c'mon Nina just do it"

"No, I won't"

"If you don't go out on that date it means you in love with fabian"

"What do you mean I don't like him" nina lied

"We know you don't like him, you love him"

"No I don't"

"We know you love him" amber said mockingly

"No I don't"

"Then prove it"

"Fine okay fine I'll do it" Nina gave up,

"Yay!" Amber squealed and took out her phone "okay alfie we're on for operation blind date"

"Wait the guys! Know about this"

"Yeah, well just alfie and jerome, they even volunteered to pick your date"

"What!"

"Yeah and for once they didn't slip up they choose the perfect date for you" Joy said

"Trust them they both got everything under control" amber said

then the girls just starts staring at her

"I shouldn't have said that term shouldn't I"

"Yep, shouldn't have" KT said

"Okay, but if this thing goes wrong you girls are dead meat" Nina said

"Don't worry it's perfect, we already met the guy and if this goes wrong I'll take you out on a shopping spree" amber said

"So when is this date gonna be?" Nina asked

"Friday after school and it's a picnnic date" amber said

I hope this is not gonna end in a disaster Nina thought.


	2. My bestfriend

Fabian's POV

Okay so my mates are setting me on a blind date with a random girl. They know I'm hopelessly inlove with my bestfriend, but I know she dosen't feel the same my bestfriendi needs to know about this I'm gonna tell her after classes.

"Fabian?" Nina asked breaking my trance "are you okay, your not paying attention, is everything alright?"

"Yeah everything's fine, don't worry" I answered

Then the final bell rang, okay time to tell nina what the guys did, well just alfie and jerome.

Nina's POV

okay, time to tell fabian.

"Hey fabian can I talk to you it's kinda important" I asked him

"Yeah, sure I actually needed to talk to you too" he said "want to walk over to the house together?"

"I would love that"

"So, fabian I have something to say to you, the girls planned a blind date for me and I don't know what to do" I explained

"Really, cause both Jerome and Alfie set me up on a blind date too" he said with a releaved tone "I guess we're both blind date victims, when is your date?"

"Friday after school"

"Really mine is also friday after school" he said "maybe we're being blind dated for each other"

"Yeah maybe"

At nina and amber's room (AN: okay I don't know who rooms with who let's just make it the room arrangement of season three with nina and amber in the attic)

Amber's POV

So operation blind date is on a go for both nina and fabian thoose two are gonna be fabina forever! I hope this goes well after what happened last year. Mara got into to much trouble just because of hanging with Jerome so much.

"Hey Amber" nina said while walking into the room

"Hey Neens what's up" I asked

"Nothing really, just gotta ask you something"

"Ask away"

"Who is my date amber?"

"Umm.. Your not allowed to know"

"Why?"

"Cause it's a blind date you to be surprised, okay" I said while getting up my bed and going downstairs.

I'm gonna give Fabian my guide to dating book

Fabian's POV

Okay so, I'm nervous, what do boys usually do on blind dates.

"Hey Eddie c-can I ask you a question?" I asked my room mate

"Okay shoot"

"What do you usually do on blind dates"

"Blind dates? Um... You have to make a first good impression and-" he was cut off by Amber coming in.

"Oh Eddie you aren't even in this operation and Fabian you'll be needing this" She said while handing me a book.

"The Amber Millington guide to dating?"

"Yes you will be needing that so your date won't turn out like Mara and Jerome's good day"

"But amber-" she didn't let me finish when she left

"Dude, You're going on a blind date?" Eddie said laughingly

"Affraid so"

"Why wasn't I included in this"

"I don't know ask amber." Thenhe left the room.

I'm checking Amber's 'guide to dating book' and it's to much, well not for amber, I'll just do what eddie says make a good first impresion. The question is HOW?


	3. Date part one

_FRIDAY_

Fabian's POV

So Eddie, Alfie and Jerome are giving me notes on what to do and what NOT to do on my date.

"Don't talk about books to much or anything you're instrested in, girls like for guys to listen on what they are intrested in" Eddie said

"And don't tell to much jokes, be serious or else you'll end up sneezing something from your nose" Alfie said

"Don't talk about books and no jokes" I whispere

* * *

Nina's POV

The girl are helping me out on my looks:

Amber-clothes

Joy- make up

KT- hair

Mara-jewelry

And patricia is giving me a lecture on do's don'ts on a date.

"Talk about your interest and ask also what he is intrested in like books he reads or what he likes to do, and always laugh at his jokes" she said

"Even if they're not funny?" I asked

"Especially if they're aren't funny" Mara said handing me a bracelet

"And one more thing" patricia said getting my phone"mute your cellphone always"

"Now you're ready for your date" Amber said

**(AN: look on my profile)**

"I hope so" I said

"Nina just remember first dates are akward" Joy said "so it's okay if you slip up"

"Oooooohhhh,we're missing one thing" amber said pulling something out. "A

blindfold"

"For what?" She's wrapping my eyes with the blindfold

"It's a surprise just grab Mara's hand and you'll be fine all the way"

I grabbed mara's hand and we made our way downstairs hoping I won't trip on anything or any one. I am so nervous. So many questions are all on my mind, who is my date? What should I do? Is he going to like me? All thoose questions and many more are in my head. I hope this goes well.

* * *

Eddie's POV

Fabian's blindfolded, check, just waiting for mara to come down with nina. And here they are. Wow nina looks amazing, Fabian here is one lucky guy.

"Okay Fabian we will just walk out of the door" I whispered

"O-okay" he responded

"Hey is that Fabian" Nina aksed

"Nina?, is that you" he asked

"Yeah it's me"

Oh man what do we do, c'mon eddie think. If they find put they are matched for each pther Millington will kill me, And I got it. Confession time

"Okay Fabian your date is here" I said taking off his blindfold

"Eddie no" mara mouthed

"It's okay" I mouthed back and she took off Nina's as well.

Fabian's POV

Wow Nina looks amazing. And is she my date, there is a good news and a bad news. The good thing is that she is my date and the bad thing is maybe she dosen't like me.

"Surprise!" Mara shouted

"Mara are telling me that my best friend is my date" Nina said, she's disapointed I can tell.

"Yes?" Eddie answered

"Oh let me take it from here Mara" a voice said. And I saw the girls at the stairs. Patricia went to mara's position and took mine and nina's hand. And practically dragging us outside with Eddie behind us. _What's gonna happen next_ I thought.


	4. Date part two

Fabian's POV

Oh boy, patricia is dragging us some where and I don' think it's gonna end well. That's where I thought wrong she dragged us both into a picnnic place **(AN like the one in season two just without alfie and amber).**

"There surprise, now let's go Eddie leve these two love birds alone." Patricia said and she and Eddie left. Now me and Nina are alone standing like lost idiots.

Okay Fabian time to man up don't talk about books and stuff, don't tell much jokes and listen to what she says.

"So umm Nina do you want to sit down" I asked

"Sure" she responded.

Nina's POV

When patricia left me and Fabian are standing like lost idiots. Just remember what Joy and the girls said. First dates are akward. And ask about his intrest, laugh at his jokes.

"So umm Nina do you want to sit down" He asked

"Sure" I answered

And when we sat down. There was an akward silence from both of us. I'm thinking I should make the first move.

"So um, fabian" I began, breaking the silence "did you know that I was going to be your date" so far so good.

"No, actually I was surprised that it was you, when I heard that you have a date I was" he said

"Was what?"

"Happy for you but not for me"

"Why?"

"Nina, you've been my best friend since you came here, okay Nina I'm in love with you okay, there I said it I love you but I'm scared that you don't feel the same way and make fun of me and also I don't want to ruin our friendship" he said proudly

"Wow Fabian that's the sweetest thing any one has ever said to me" I said the truth is I really love you to and I was also scared that you don't like me back" I said

"Okay, Nina I'll ask you one question and give me a definite yes or no answer, go it?"

"Go it"

"Would you be my girlfriend, nina?" He said, I just slapped myself.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Making that one wasn't a dream, yep definitely not a dream" I made sure

"So" he said standing up "is that a yes or a no?"

"Heck, yes!" I shouted, and hugged him tight.

He spun me around it felt dizzy but I didn't care. I just love him so much. He put me down and we just stare at each other and we were about to kiss when...


	5. Surprises good & bad

Nina's POV

We where about to kiss when we heard a very rocognizable squeal.

"Yay FABINA!" Amber screamed behind the bushes.

"Amber!?" We both said

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"Do you mean what are we doing here?" She said then out come All of our house mates hidding from the bushes.

"Guys were you spying on our date?" Fabian asked

"We're not spying, just watching you guys without being noticed" Amber said

"Amber that's spying"

"Guys, I don't want to be a romance interuption but it's almost time for supper and trudy is making cake for dessert" Alfie informed us

"But what about these" I asked while pointing at the picnnic food prepared.

"We'll just put it in the fridge then tomorrow we'll just gone, that simple" Mara explained.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean It's ovious Alfie or Eddie is gonna eat it later at midnight" She said

"She's right you know" alfie simply said "let's go I'm starving"

"Fine let's go" I said

We cleaned up the picnnic place and head for the house. After super we had trudy's very special and famous chocolate cake. And as usual alfie and jerome stuffed their faces with the cake, I'm surprised Eddie didn't, the girls are at mine and amber's room (which is the newly designed and painted attic) talking about the date when victor did his ten o clock speech and we went to bed.

* * *

Next morning I was the first up among all of the gang and I went to the fridge and yes mara was right the food was all gone.

"Oh dearie" a voice said when I turned around it was trudy "can you wake patricia, Jerome, Alfie, Fanbian and Eddie while I make breakfast, mr. Sweet has an announcement to make for the six of you."

So I did I went first to fabian and eddie's room and woke Fabian first

"Fabian" I shook him and he woke up.

"Eddie stop it" he said

"It's not Eddie, it's Nina" then he shot up

"Nina, why are you here and up this early"

"I just woke up and trudy said to wake you guys up for school mr. Sweet has an announcement so hurry and wake eddie" I said and went out of the room to alfie and jerome's rooms. After I woke patricia up we ate breakfast and headed for school and it looks like we are the only people that Mr. Sweet wants to talk to since it's only the six of us here. Fabian knocked at Mr. Sweet's office

"Enter" he said

"Ah students please sit I have something to tell you all" so I sat daown the chair and also patricia being gentle men the boys just standed.

"So the first announcement is for Nina and Eddie" he said then me and Eddie shared looks.

"What's going on dad?" Eddie questioned his father

"Nina, your parents are coming here liverpool, england and going to live here permantly together with your gran" mr. Sweet said happily "and as for Eddie, your mother coming here to live finally with us here in england"

"No way, don't lie to me dad" Eddie said smiling

"No I'm not son" mr. Sweet said "and as for all of you the next announcement is that your parents talked to me and they said they wanted better education for you guys and your parents signed you all up for new schools for the next term"

There were choruses of 'what', 'why' or 'that's not possible' from us.

"Mr. Sweet which schools are we going to" I asked

"Well acording to your parents Patricia, Eddie, Alfie and Nina the four of you will be at verdant national school still here in liverpool and Fabian and Jerome you two will be at will be at oxford spires academy" (AN oxford is thereal school verdant is not so I don't own oxford)

"Were you the one who set me up dad?" Eddie asked

"No, it was your mom" he simply said "now get to class all of you"

We exited mr. Sweet's room. the whole day went out miserably for the six of us we didn't even mention what happened to us to the other girls but we have to tell them soon enough and also what about me and fabian will he take the opportunity to study in that school or he'll stay here and what about me. Ugh I hate it when this happens.


	6. Roomates are the best

Fabian's POV

Should I accept my parents offer to send me to oxford or not. Oxford is one fine school like this one but I don't want to be away from nina. We just got together and know we're going to be seperated. I mean ipeven if I didn't accept what me parents are planning is nina going or staying?

"Hey mate" eddie said entering the room with something on his mouth.

"Hey Eddie" I responded

"So watcha thinking"

"How do you know I was thinking"

"Dude, your always thinking"

"I was thinking about Nina on how we're gonna do about this I mean, of course she is going to accept her parents offer of transfering schools, and I am not gonna miss being in oxford but-"

"But what"

"What about us, I mean we could try long distance and see each other sometimes, but she maybe gonna meet an awsome guy, and have new friends, you're lucky to be in the same school as patricia,"

"Dude, I can't believe I'm saying this but you should go to oxford, cause you might end up doing stupid things since your in love, if you love nina set her free and let her go to verdant academy, if she comes back for you, she's yours to keep, but if she dosen't she wasn't"

"Thanks, and that maybe that's the most wises thing you've said"

"No problem dude and you two still got till the end of term to go on so no problem" he said "can I ask you a question?"

"Ask away"

"How do you ask patricia out on a romantic date with out getting hit on the face?"

"Don't ask romanticly maybe"

"Works for me thanks mate" he said exiting the room maybe off to ask patricia out.

Mean while

Nina's POV

"Nina would you stop pacing your making me dizzy" amber complained

"I'm sorry okay it's just something that sweetie told us" I said

"And that is?"

"Don't freak out amber but me, Fabian, Patricia, Eddie, Alfie and Jerome may not come back next term"

"Okay nice joke nina, but really what's going on"

"Amber this isn't a joke, we aren't coming back next term"

"Why what happend?"

So I explained everything to amber.

"You and Fabian have to go to seperate schools?"

"Yeah amber, atleast we still have until the end of term and maybe long distance won't be so bad" I said.

* * *

**I am a Filipino, and there are no boarding schools there. But in our school we have dorms if we lived far away from our school.**

**next chapter is less fabina and more on peddie maybe next week.**


	7. The owl of the house

**This is not yet the date. This chapter is a Meddie friendship**

* * *

Eddie's POV

I knocked the door of patricia's room hoping she'll say yes.

"Come in" Mara said I opened the door and saw Mara studying and no Patricia.

"Hey Mara where's patricia?" I asked

"she went out with Trudy to buy somethings, they'll be back soon" she explained

"Oh, okay" I was about to turn around when I realized "Hey, Mara?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you ask patricia out without getting any liquid poured out on you?"

"Well, my first suggestion is suppossed to be go Amber but this time I'll say, be yourself she likes you the way you are, trust me Eddie, She began "why not take her to the movies or a restaurant"

"Movies goods Idea, Restaurant bad Idea"

"Why is the restaurant a bad Idea"

"Well it's just" I sigh sitting on Mara's bed. "wish yacker will just stop complaining for once . I mean when last time we're in a restaurant she flipped the waiter's tray on him, she. Said he wasn't fast enough"

"Well you know patricia, she is like that but we love her the way she is, yeah she can be a little irritating, but she is also soft inside, and I know you can also reach in to her softness, you know, go with the flow, well atleast that's what willow said"

I just started laughing

"But remember, she loves you for who you are and you love her the way she is. So what she pours a pitcher water or milk at you atleast she'll just say yes." She added

"Thanks, Mara you always know what to say" I said standing up. "Next time if I have a relationship problem I'll first call the owl in the house"

Then we just laughed, after that I exited the room and headed down stairs.

No ones POV

Little did they know there was a red head listening to their conversation.

* * *

**so, sorry if this wasn't you were expecting this isn't a part of my life, it just came out off the Idea.**


	8. At least she said yes

**Here it is chapter eight, it's time Eddie asked patricia out.**

* * *

Patricia's POV

I've heard everything, does Eddie feel that way, even on what we've been through. Shut up patricia I thought stop thinking like that.

All I know is He is gonna ask me out sooner rather than later. And Mara was right, unlike she hasn't been wrong, he likes me, wait scratch that he loves me even I'm likethis.

"Dearies supper" trudy called out I

I went downstairs to the dinning room. Since we are so many here. Trudy bought a longer and larger table for us. I took my usuall seat at the end of the table and it looks like Eddie switch places with KT, I wonder why?

Eddie's POV

I switch tables with KT so I could look at patricia straitly. Supper was quite quiet tonight. Now it's time to make my move.

I slammed my hand to the table breaking the silence. Stepped on my chair and said

"Patricia yacker Williamson, would you please go out with me this friday" I shouted

Then I heard a squeal "eeeeeppppp, Patricia you have to say yes" Amber squealed from the top of her lungs.

Patricia got up and I went down from my chair, she's walking towards me, and it's not a surprise that all eyes are on us.

"Are you mad or trying to ask her out?" Nina asked

But before I cpuld answer her question. Patricia poured water over me.

"And the answer is yes, after school, at movies" she simply said then walked out.

"You're right Mara I do feel good" I said

"But she threw water at you" Amber complained

"Hey, atleast she said yes" I said then walked out

Everyone's (**exept patricia, mara and eddie**) POV

_did I miss something here_ they thought

* * *

**Okay if I was able to record how mark asked Jia out it is the exact same thing as Peddie. these are the expected chapters:**

**_double date, last weeks, planned out amber, party, goodbye, new school, who's the new kid, I'll be your friend, how's the house, not only Brains, and many more!_**


	9. Double date

**So I really need to update early because I need to finish atleast chapter twelve before the school year starts**

* * *

Patricia POV

This is it, My double date with the so called Fabina. I'm going to be honest I'm kinda nervous. Yeah, we went on several dates but it end up with me ruining it. But this time we have Nina and Fabian along and this is their first official date as a couple. They're gonna help us be proper and not ruin the night.

So I getting my make up done (full look on my profile) and hopefully this dosen't end in a disaster.

You're probably wondering how I've gotten in to a double date instead of a single date. It happend after school on thursday

*Flashback*

I need help so I won't mess up my date. I need advice from the girls.

Amber,... No too blabber mouth.

Mara,... Nah! She might talk about science love.

Willow,... Crazy

KT, maybe she'll blew it with excitement

Joy, busy with her article to talk to me.

Nina?... I guess

And right on cue Nina comes in the girls hallway with a bunch of old books in her hand.

"Oh, I'll help you get some of thoose up for you" I said

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with the real Patricia" She asked

"What?, can a friend help another friend out"

"Yes they can, with you it's diffrent, Okay patricia what do you want?"

"Fine, but first let's take this up"

At the room

"Okay so I need help for my date" I said

"You're asking a girl, who just got a boyfriend last week and had no official dates yet advice" she said

"Yep"

"What has the world gotten into" she muttered

"Wait, you said you two hadn't gone on a date yet, right?"

"Yeah"

"And isn't tommorow your first week anneversary"

"Yes, what are you going on about"

"How about we go on a double date! It's a win, win for both of us"

"How's it a win,win?"

"Well, you two can show us how to be proper and not loud so we can't ruin it, and you two have your first official date"

"Fine" she gave up

"Yes thanks so much" I said while hugging her

*End of Flashback*

I finished my make up and went outside my room and I saw Nina just came out of her room(a.k.a the attic). (Look on my profile)

"Hey you ready?" I asked

"Yeah I am" she answered

We went down stairs. We saw the boys and I'm pretty sure I saw a fly flied into Eddie's mouth and out when they saw us.

We told trudy we'll be back before lights out and headed out.

Two cabs we're waiting for us. Iguess we're going in seperate cabs. Oh boy!

Nina's POV

We're getting in diffrent cabs. I wish Patricia and Eddie don't annoy the driver by their arguing.

There is an awkward silence between us. Until the cab driver took a unsmooth left the made me bump into fabian and maybe hurt his head.

"Sorry" I said

"No it's okay" he said then laughed

"Why are you laughing?" I asked

"I just remember the day we first met, you were a new girl and it was a new term"

*Flashback*

Fabian's POV

I was pasing down the hallway, stuffing things in my bag, then I bumped into someone.

"So sorry" I apologized while collecting papers she dropped "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just didn't looked, I just went into mr. Sweet's office to get some papers and I was looking at it instead of looking at the way" she said "thanks for helping me, well I gotta go"

After a few subjects my last one is history. And I saw her again the girl I bumed into. So I sat down beside her.

"Hey it,s you again, um..." She said

"Fabian, Fabian Rutter" I introduce myself

"Nice to meet you, I'm Nina, Nina Martin"

*End of Flash back*

Still Fabian's POV

"After that we became bestfriends" I finished

"I remembered when you've got a huge crush on Mara when she first arrived"

"Yeah"

"And you've got super jealous when the girls and I arranged that date with her and jerome"

"You don't have to remind me of that"

*Flashback*

"I can't believe you set up Mara with Jerome out of all people"

Me and Nina are practicing for our history presentation.

"Hey I'm not the one who choose. Amber and Joy did it and dragged us all into it" She said "wait are you jealous?"

"No I'm not"

"Oh, FabianRutter, don't deny it you are jelous"

"No, I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"No I am not jealous"

"Uh, ueah you are"

"If I say yes will you stop it"

"Okay, only if you mean it"

"Fine, yes, okay I'm jealous of You girls setting Mara to Jerome"

"I knew it"

"Can we just finish our presentaiton"

*End of flashback*

"We're here" the driver said

We paid the driver and waited for Eddie and Patricia's cab. I wonder what taking them so long I thought.

Mean while

Eddie's POV

Okay, there is an awkward silence between me and Patricia, not good.

"So, did I told you, you look beautiful" I said trying to pick up a conversation

"You told me six times" she answer back

"I just want to pick up a conversation"

"Well, congratulations you've got one"

"So, what movie you want to see?"

"I don't know maybe dark shadows" (AN real movie)

"Well,okay"

"Is it true"

"What ?"

"The thing you told Mara"

she knows? How,

"Yeah every bit is True"

"Why didn't you just say?"

"Your a challenge"

"A challenge?"

"You know, girls just want to be with me, agree with everything I say, but with you it's diffrent. It's not boring, it's fiesty"

"So your saying is I'm not easy"

"Well true that's one thing I love about you"

"We're here"

We paid the driver and saw Nina and Fabian waiting for us.

"So, what movie we're gonna see?" Nina asked

"Me and patricia thought about it and we're gonna see dark shadows" I said

"I have an Idea, how about you two go see that movie and me and Fabian go to a diffrent one"

"What to scared, dark shadows is a comedy"

"No, I was thinking maybe you two need to practice on being alone together without us there, and we get to enjoy the movie without you two bugging us"

"Fine you guys win, go see another movie"

"Thanks, we'll meet here after the movie's over"

We ask for tickets for dark shadows and bought popcorn. While they gotten to another movie I think they were gonna watch '24/7 in love' (Real movie only filipinos know this thou).

Fabian's POV

It's actually Amber told me to watch that movie to see how couples do.

We bought the tickets and some popcorn and went in the theater.

We're already halfway through the movie. Nina's head is on my shoulders and my arm was around her.

24/7 in love is about a fangirl, Jane, trying to win concert tickets to a star, billy, but has to answer on question 'what do you do if tomorrow is the end of the world.' So she asked a bunch of people who has their own love problems.

Amber was right this really helped. I felt like learning in a diffrent way. I wonder how Eddie and Patrcia is doing.

Eddie's POV

I can't believe Nina and Fabian didn't want to see this, I mean come on who dosen't wanna watch this.

We're already in the part where Dr. Hoffman discovered who barnabas' true nature is.

I can tell yacker's enjoying, she has this big smile on her face that I rarely see.

The date is going pretty good. Patricia is enjoying, I'm enjoying it there is nothing to worry about.

After the movie, we went out of the theater. Nina and Fabian were already outside waiting for us.

"So how was the movie?" Fabian asked

"Amazing, I can't believe you guy didn't want to watch it" I answered

"Well, the movie we watch is fun also, I learned a lot"

Then my stomach just rumbled loudly.

"Okay guys I'm hungry come on let's go and eat."

"Your always hungry" Trixie said

"Amber suggested we go to her aunt's exclusive restaurant-" I didn't let Nina finished

"No, Nina, remember the last time me and Patricia went to a fancy restaurant"

"Oh yeah" she realized

"Okay, fast food it is" Fabian said

"Yep let's go"

Nina's POV

We're in a chinese restaurant, Patricia's pick of course. After we ordered our food, Amber texted me.

(Amber italics Nina bold)

_So neens how's the date_

**It's fun**

_Did you go to the restaurant I told you_

**No, we went to a chinese fast food restaurant, patricia's pick**

_Why? It couldn't been more romantic_

**Or it could end in a diaster**

_I just need deeds later_

**Fine**

"Who was that?" Fabian asked

"The usual, Amber" I answered

Our food was here and we ate. we went back to anubis house right before victor makes his pin drop speech.

I was so sleepy to give Amber give Amber the deeds. I completely ignored her the rest of the night.

My first date was amazingcan't wait for more. If there is more.

* * *

**Hey guys so I think the next chapter is going to be tomorrow or on may 29. Please read my new story: ****_summer stories. _**

* * *

**Wag nang pa tumpik tumpik pa mag review na lang, TARA!**


	10. last weeks

Nina's POV

It's saturday afternoon and I decided to take a walk aroud the woods just to escape Amber's blabering.

I when was walking, I stmbled upon an amazing site, I have to tell Fabian about this. I ran back to anubis house then to Fabian's room. Fabian was practicing guitar while Eddie has his head phones on and eating something.

"Fabian, Fabian you have to see this" I said

"What, what's wrong" he said looking worried

"It's just, you've got to see this."

"Okay, okay I'm coming"

I pullled him up to the woods and to the special place I found. I could see he is amazed.

It's a wide open space full of grass and there is a pond in the middle and trees, it was on beautiful spot.

"Wow, judging by the looks of it you must have just stumbled upon it"

"Tripped by root, that is"

We just laughed.

Me and Fabian spent the whole afternoon, laughing about what happened at the past, about school, about what we like to happen if we sepperate, about college and most importantly about us.

"Hey Nina remembered this song."

He started strumming his guitar and singing a familiar song

(**Fabian bold** _Nina Italics __**both bold-italics)**_

**I remember where we first met**

**I stumbled up on you**

**Thoose mezmerizing eyes**

**Paired with that beautiful smile**

_I remember what we first said_

_I'm sorry I'm just really clumsy_

_The weirdest actions _

_Comes to the weirdness times_

_But right Now I can see_

_It's just you and me_

_No distractions from anybody_

_You and me_

_No problems to worry_

**_You and me_**

**_Started as friends forever, I can see_**

**_But right now you and me_**

**_Are forever meant to be_**

_I remembered the craziest things we did_

_Like the time you poked me by a pen like this_

_I thought about 'us', thought it's just a fantasy_

_But now it's really reality_

**_But right Now I can see_**

**_It's just you and me_**

**_No distractions from anybody_**

**_You and me_**

**_No problems to worry_**

**_You and me_**

**_Started as friends forever, I can see_**

**_But right now you and me_**

**_Are forever to meant to be_**

_I remembered thoose craziest times_

_I remembered thoose hectic smiles_

_Thoose times we cried _

_And thoose times we smiled_

_The thought of just being friends_

_It's now trown away (away)_

**Cause you and me**

**No distractions from anybody**

**You and me**

**No problems to worry**

**You and me**

**Started as friends forever, I can see**

**But right now you and me**

**Are forever meant to be**

**_You and me_**

**_We're friends to each other_**

**_You and me _**

**_Are there for one another_**

**_I can see _**

**_It's just how I dreamed it will be_**

**_You and me _**

**_Are forever meant to be_**

"Yeah, I remembered we've got B+ just because you guitar string broke in the middle of the song." I said

"Hey it's not my fault" he said "oh, we better get going, super is almost up"

Then we left the place, and promised ourselves to come here every day and never tell anybody, like it's our own place, the FABINA place I like it.

* * *

"So where has Romeo and Juliet have been" Amber said, oh crap, I know what she measn about that.

Just stay silent

Just stay silent

"Come on Fabina answer me" Amber demended

After we went back to the house trudy already shouted 'supper.' But Amber was able to notice our disappearance and now she's demanding where we have been.

There is just one thing right now in my head, it has three letters, and I have no talent for it, L.I.E

Come up with a good lie

Come up with a good lie

"Actually Amber, me and Nina went to a music shop at town t buy a new capo, a new guitar string and a new pick" Fabian said.

Oh thank god my boyfriend saved the day.

"Oh, that's what Nina meant you've got to see this, yeah right" Eddie said

Oh come on Eddie why you have to ruin it.

"Well trudy, I'm done gonna take a shower and hit the beds" I said quickly leaving the table.

"Yeah me too" I heard Fabian said

I did hit the showers, change into my pajamas, and went to sleep.

At one o clock, I was woken up by the one and only Amber Millington.

"Amber, what on earth?"

"Okay I want deeds, where have you and Fabian been this afternoon"

"Amber, it one o clock in the morning and you are asking me deeds?"

"Exactly"

"You are unbelievable" I said and went back too sleep

"And also not leaving this spot unless you are give me deeds"

"Fine, good night"

I woke up and Amber finally gave up and went to sleep on her bed.

* * *

Almost every week that's been mine and Fabian's cycle. Wake up, go to school, go to the secrect place, do homework,sing songs,talk about somethings, go back to the house, have supper, take a shower and go to bed.

Even sometimes Amber follows us but we have to hide first then when she gives up and goes back home. We kept on going to the secrect place.

There is one time it rained and me and Fabian didn't mind we actually danced in the rain. It was amazing just like we promise to spend our last weeks there together.

* * *

**I am so sorry if it isn't long but I have to finish and update this today. **

**I have no Idea when will be the next update but it will be soon.**

**and I had a review from a guest.**

**so your wish is my command, I'll do that story after this one is finished.**

**The song that is mentioned there don't search it on youtube cause you'll never find it. It's a song him and I wrote for song writting class and yeah his guitar string got broken, and we got a B+ because of that.**

**see you guys soon, bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys so sorry I wouldn't be able to write this story for a while because of school is starting here so I'm sorry.**

* * *

**but I have up coming stories for you guys when I return, like:**

**bestfriend vs boyfriend(Peddie story)**

**I'm not allowed to be with you (Mabian story)**

**where have nina been (victorious and House of anubis cross over)**

**reunited causes disaster (pitch perfect and House of anubis crossover)**

**even if you changed (Peddie story)**

* * *

**so see ya! Guys maybe in november or december or next year**

**bye**

** Sincerly yours,**

** Amazing-editz**


	12. Planned out Amber pt 1: hey siblings

Amber's POV

I just had the most amazing Idea ever but I need Mara and Eddie's help on this.

And exactly Mara is yelling something to Eddie, at the school's hallway, must have been the news article he forgot to write.

"I can't believe you forgot to write it, again" she yelled

"Hey I have a busy life, unlike you"

"Oh yeah how busy?"

"Well there's-"I cutted him off before this gets ugly. Mara looks geeky and weak but when she gets mad, take cover.

"Guys I need your help with something"

"What is it Amber we're in the middle of something" Mara said. She looks all stressed up.

"Can you convince sweetie to have a goodbye and a end of term party for you eddie and the rest of the gang that is leaving, please"

"Why would we do tha-" Mara was cut off by Eddie

"I will be happy to convince dad" he said "Come on Amber and Mara I need moral support so you two are coming with me"

Nina's POV

"I can't believe you wore a dress!" I exclaimed

Me, Fabian, Alfie, Patricia and KT are talking about Piper's recital that Patricia Attended yesterday and Patricia had to wear a dress.

"Trixie wearing a dress,a bright colored dress, I tought that day will never come." Alfie commented. And we all just laugh.

"You two are coming with me" I heard Eddie said in the hallways.

"I wonder what's going on with him" KT asked

"Who knows" I said "I mean A grouchy Mara plus a worried and distractful looking Eddie means he forgot to do something, a Happy Amber plus a grouchy Mara means shopping day and all tree combine means they're up to something" then all eyes were on me. "What? Having Amber as a roommate, you can easily tell what's going on"

"C'mon trudy's gonna make cookies let's go back" Alfie whinned

"Oh, cookies!" KT exclaimed

Then we headed back to anubis house, but I'm still wondering what Amber is up to.

Amber's POV

I can't believe that Mr. Sweet allowed us for the party next week. I have so much to plan. Food, decorations, music, lights and outfitts.

After endlessly looking at my scheduel. I can take the girls shopping at friday,tomorrow, and maybe Fabian's brother, Fred, and Nina's sister, Nathalie, can help me with the music, lights, I think Joy and Willow can help me out on that. As for the decorations it's down with me and Mara, And food, Trudy's going to be in charge of that.

"Amber, it's time for supper" Patricia called out "or do I have to drag you all the way from down here" that got my attention, when she says something like that she isn't kidding.

*Friday*

It's shoppingday. I wake up and I logged in to my twitter. Shopping day with Nina_Martin gothtrixie joybelles Mara_J Willow-J and Kara_Rush yay #superexcited. And I logged out of twitter the went to instagram. And shot a picture of me in my pajamas and hashed tagged bore again. Well not for long.

I washed up and went downstairs then Patricia pulled me into the common room.

"What the hell Amber, I am not going shopping with you" She shouted.

"Calm Patricia" Mara said

"Yeah isn't that bad with Amber" Willow added

"Willow have you been shopping with her, it's a pain!"

"Okay" Amber said calmly "we'll go shopping today, then we can goto places you guys want to go, got that?"

"Fair enough" Joy said

"Thank you Joy" I said sarcastically "someone's being silent"

I turned to Nina who haven't been reacting even the slitest move, something's up and I know it.

"What's wrong?"

"what do you mean what's wrong?" what does she mean by that I know something's up and I know it that's why I gave her a death stare "nothings is wrong with me I'm just not excited for shopping right now"

"well like it or not you are going, all of you, now let's skip breakfast, get dressed and let's go" I announced then left the room but I heard Patricia shouted

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SKIP BREAKFAST?"

I'M A GENIUS

* * *

Patricia's POV

Did Amber just made me skip Breakfast, I'm really going to be the person to murder that blob. what happened to Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. I went back downstairs dressed and heard the doorbell ring.

"What!"I'm answered the door and a boy with brown hair and blue eyes appeared before me with a girl with a dirty blonde hair next to him. then I realised that the boy was Fred. "Fred what the hell are you doing here in 9:00 am, with what's her name who is she"

"good morning to you to patricia, this is Nathalie I just met her now. Amber called both of us to come here"

"AMBER!" I yelled at the top of my lungs

"what is it" she said while rushing down the stairs "Fred! nathalie! you two are here early"

And out of no where Fabian and Nina shouted in unison "why is my sibling is here!"

* * *

**I finally have one chapter here yay!**


	13. Planned out Amber pt 2 shopping days

**Hey guys I know it's been so long since I updated but school had just been hell for me so here is chpter eleven pt.2**

* * *

_Last time on me and my best friend_

_"good morning to you to patricia, this is Nathalie I just met her now. Amber called both of us to come here"_

_"AMBER!" I yelled at the top of my lungs_

_"what is it" she said while rushing down the stairs "Fred! nathalie! you two are here early"_

_And out of no where Fabian and Nina shouted in unison "why is my sibling is here!"_

* * *

**Day 1**

Nathalie's POV

Okay I met fred in 9:00 am, my sister has shower hair for the first time and this goth girl is giving me death glares. Wow learn something new everyday. I love england.

"Amber will you explain why in my twelve year old sister is here" Nina asked after she fixed her hair.

"Yeah and my twin too." Fabian added

"I hired them and invited them for the party" amber simply answered

"What party?"Patricia asked

"A good bye party, now girls, including you Nathalie, lets go. I already texted fred on what to do and I think we are clear"

Fabian's POV

Well since Amber texted my twin I guess he's in charge. So he just started ordering us to do things like 'let's set these up here' or 'hey you need to order this'

Alfie and Jerome left because they went to pick up Nina and Nathalie's music equiptment. Me and KT are going to be the last performance.

"Fabian! No dilly dally, did you order the decorations and make sure the lights are working!" Fred yelled

"Okay boss" I answered

He's like Joy or Amber when they get to plan a party I wonder how Nina is

**Mean while**

Nina's POV

"Amber! We have been in ten shops and I think we have enough dresses"

I complained

"Yeah Amber, we only need one for the party, can we atleast rest and we didn't even eat breakfast remember?" Mara added

"Fine you babies we'll eat and rest" Amber stated. And all of us were finally happy, until she said " after one more store" then she ran to clothes-4-life. And all of us groaned.

* * *

**Day 2 (6:00am)**

I felt like my whole body is in pain. My head felt like it got hit by a hammer. I feel so hot that I can't move.

I tried to sit up when Amber pushed me back to my bed.

"No Nina you are staying in bed, apperantly all of girls got sick" she stated "Even Willow!"

"Where is my sister?"

"She and Fred went back home when we arrived last night" she said and I was relieved if Nathalie stayed here she could have catched my fever.

"I've taking on jewerly request so I'll be shopping alone, any request?"

"Just make it simple Amber"

"Got that only simple, a white pearl necklace with matching simple earings"

With that she left.

* * *

**8:00 am**

Breakfast in bed was prepared for me a while ago. But I'm really getting bored.

Then there was a knock on my door. I expected it to be Fabian but it was the other girls with blankets around them.

"Girls I thought you were all sick?"

"Yeah we are but we're so bored" Patricia said

"Well join the club, I'm bored to" I replied "and you guys still have the strength to come up here"

"Well Willow dragged us mostly all the way"

"It was terrible" Willow added

"Since we all got dragged" mara said with a sniffle "we can play a game"

"What?" I asked

"Maybe, truth or dare?" Joy suggested

"Or maybe plan about what to do at the party?" Willow suggested also.

"So... truth or dare" I declared, not wanting to talk about the party at this condition.

There where murmurs of 'yeah sure' and 'I'll get a bottle'

We foud an empty bottle of water and used that. We all sat on the floor.

"Okay I'll spin it first" Patricia said while spinning the bottle and it landed on me, oh shit.

"Okay Neensy" she began "truth or dare"

"Truth, I'm not in the mood for dares right now" I answered

" okay, were you happy when we setted the Mara and Jerome date?" She asked

"Sorta, I don't know, happy?" I stuttered.

"Ha! I knew it" she shouted and raised her fist in the air.

The truth or dare went along there was some dares really not good for sick people and awful truths.

* * *

***ONE TRUTH OR DARE LATER***

Amber's POV

Okay I'm done shopping. I got an simple pearl earing and necklace for Nina, a gold necklace with a M on it for Mara, a black spiked bracelet for patricia and a gold necklace with the word love on it, a owl long chained necklace for Willow, a pink butterfly necklace for me, a simple colorful bangle for KT and a necklace with a J for joy.

I went back up to my room and saw six girls lying on the floor. Oh my god they look like a mess. I tried to lift them up but it was hopeless. Oh God it's almost lights out there's no hope for getting the boys or trudy up here. So I dragged Nina up to her bed, she is so heavy I told her to go on a diet, did she listen to me? No!

Up next was Willow, good thing she's light.

The next is mara, I was able to get her downstairs back to the girls hal way when...

"You girl!" Victor shouted, just what I needed, is excactlh what I need it "why are you carrying miss Jaffray like that!?"

"Thatnkgoodness Victor I need help here, Patricia, KT and Joy are still upstairs and I just need you to help me"

"What have you done?"

"Nothing!" I shouted "I just came back from shopping and I saw six girls lying on the floor and judgging by the bottle I saw, they had a round of truth or dare"

"Okay, give me miss Jaffray and get mr. Miller, Rutter and Clarke to help with the rest of the girls"

After the girls was put to sleep, I finally slept myself.

I am hell mad at the girls.

They played truth or dare without me

* * *

**Day 3 finally**

Nina's POV

Final shopping day, Nathalie didn't come with us. She was back at the house fixing what needed to be fixed.

We actually going to go to a spa and salon to relax and get pampered for tomorrow I'm pretty nevous about tomorrow. It's like hell for me because as soon as tomorrow is finished it's bye Anubis house.

I hate to leave so much. I'm gonna miss everybody so much and especially Fabian.

I don't want us to seperate.

I'm acting like this because I'm scared of losing him so much. I'm scared whenever I wake up I don't see him at school or any where near me. I admitt it's kind of immature of me but I love him so much.

* * *

***After the spa and salon time***

I arrived with a smile on my face. We almost got kicked out because Patricia had to punch the lady.

It shed away my worries so much.

And that is what I'm gonna do tomorrow, shed away my worries and party.

* * *

**I know I time skip alot but I just wanted this finished as soon as possible.**

**I also have one upcoming story: four sisters and a wedding.**

**It's based on a film also named like that.**


	14. Party (Huling sayaw)

**hey ya madlang people of the world of FF I'm back with new chapter so chapters will be updated often now so yippee and when I wrote the this chapter I literally cried in the middle of class. that was so embarrassing. **

**~allyssa**

* * *

Nina's POV

god, I am just been in my room for like 5 minutes and I already feel like hell, Amber is getting us all dolled up and Patricia held a really sharp scissor on her, Mara is trying to finish a book, Willow broke Joy's curler and KT is no where to be found!

"OKAY THAT IS ENOUGH!" I shouted "girls we're acting like wild animals in here, well not Mara thou, Amber just take request on what we want and do it. Joy and Willow don't fight it's just a curler, now one of you go find KT"

"no need for that, sorry guys got side tracked by cute hunk-a-saurous"

"really?!"Amber squealed

"yeah I invited him here tonight and he asked me if he can do the duet with me instead of Fabian, I already gave him a copy of the lyrics and he learns fast, i just love him"

"well good for you KT" I said

* * *

After a Harmless make over we were ready and headed downstairs(full look on my profile)

the common room looks amazing all students from Isis, Mutt and Hathor house are here.

I saw KT with her date and she's right he is a hunk but I got Fabian and nothing is going to ever change that. then KT's date started walking towards me.

"hi you must be Nina" he said "Danniel, Danny for short"

"hi," I replied "Um might I ask you, why are you talking to me when you're date is over there, talking to my date"

'yeah she ask to 'mingle' while she fixes thing with Your date not performing"

"got it"

* * *

the night fell endlessly when it was time for the final song of KT and Danniel.

"um Hi guys, this is a recent song that I learned and it's really perfect for this event. So instead of Fabian, I'll be singing this duet with my date"

"my I have this dance'a voice behind me said, then I turned around it was Fabian. And of course I accepted, we walked into the dance floor.

then Danniel sat on a chair and started playing chords on a guitar.

last dance (english version of huling sayaw)

This is our last moment.

We won't make any mistakes anymore,  
Because there is no more tomorrow.  
Let's make the most out of it, this is the last.  
I think it's time we go home.

Hold my hand  
Before we go on our separate ways.  
I'll give everything, everything.

Goodbye to our last dance.  
Who would have thought that heaven has and end?  
So let's let go together  
For our last dance.

I didn't notice that the night is already deep.  
But I don't want to hurry.  
How sweet, how delicious it is  
But this is the last.  
I think it's time we go home.

Goodbye to our last dance.  
Who would have thought that heaven has and end?  
So let's let go together for our last dance.

(Adlib)

Goodbye to our last dance.  
Who would have thought that heaven has and end?  
So let's let go together for our last dance.

Goodbye to our last dance.  
Who would have thought that heaven has and end?  
So let's let go together for our last dance.

by the song ends I was crying silently. I can't take it anymore it reminded more on how less is our time together. I cried and cried.

* * *

Fabian took me out of the room and carried my bridal style to my room . when we reached my room he shut the door and laid me in the bed. but he just sat on one of my chairs and it was really silent. not either one of us bothered to speak, and for once I like it. then I began to notice he was tearing up and I don't know why.

"why ya, crying?" I asked breaking the silence

"it's just the song,"he replied "it got to me, the funny thing is if I sang it could be running away right now"

"same here"

"the message of the song got in to me, it tells how less time we got and it gets lesser by the second"

I grabbed my ipod and played the song

''why don't we make it last" I stood up and held up my hand to him and he accepted it and we dance and maybe our

last dance

* * *

**hi guys the next chappie will be really soon I promise, may be next week saturday or sunday I can update.**

**I'm sorry if this was short I can't just take it the song reminded me of someone.**

**luv ya all,**


	15. Goodbye (End of book one)

**The End of book one yay! and I told ou guys that I will update soon but I got sick so here is 'goodbye'**

* * *

Nina's POV

Like I said. Goodbyes dosen't all mean the end some are just hello's in pretentend knowing all of us here today will see each other again someday.

I started to pack my all of my things knowing I won't see my room again next term.

It is sad that when I wake up next term I wouldn't see a pink blob off a bed across mine, I wouldn't be able to smell trudy's cooking from here, I wouldn't hear Amber blabbing about shopping, I wouldn't see Mara lecturing Willow or Patricia everyday, I wouldn't see Eddie dominating a hoggie at 9 am in the morning, I wouldn't see Joy and Patricia in the hallways planning on revenges, I wouldn't be able hear to KT's american to brtish changing accent, I wouldn't be able to see Jerome and Alfie's pranking, I wouldn't hear a pin drop speech at ten and sadly I wouldn't be able to see Fabian everyday.

But everything has to change in sometime. I mean I have my bestfriend as my boyfriend, that rarely happens to a girl. But now it's time to let go to a new life and a new school a head of me.

* * *

I went down stairs with my things. and I saw suit cases all over the hall but no one is at the hall but in the common room where trudy prepared an amazing treat for all of us.

Alfie and Eddie are practically dominating every single of Trudy's treats from cookies to muffins and cupcakes.

Even Alfie and Eddie are eating really loudly, there was no shouting from Patricia. All of them were silent except with some chewing noises.

When Amber saw me she spoke up.

"Oh hi Nina we were just waiting for you to play one last game" she simply said

"We were?" Alfie manage to choke out the Amber threw a muffin at him.

"Yes, we were" Amber said "which one you like truth or dare or jackstones?" She said holding a bottle and her jackstone ball and star collection.

"Jackstones, Amber seriously what are we five" Patricia commented

"Truth or dare" I replied

"Okay then everybody gather round in a circle" Amber said

We all gather round in a circle with Fabian on my left and Patricia on my right.

When Amber spun the bottle it landed on Mara.

"Okay Mara truth or dare?"

"Truth" Mara stated

"Aww come on what happened to bad-ass Mara?" Jerome asked

"Want me to break up with you?" She fought back

"Forget I said anything"

"So Mara did you and Jeromeo here did it already" Amber asked

"No, and not anytime soonner" she answered then spun the bottle and landed on Patricia "Okay trixie truth or dare?"

"Dare" Pateicia replied

After that Mara went to Eddie's side of the circle and whispered somthing to him them walked out of the circle with him towards the kitchen. All of us exchanged looks on thinking what they're gonna do.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Eddie and Mara came back with something behind her back.

"Okay trixie I dare you to eat this." Mara said pulling a digusting hoggie in her hand.

"Oh god anything but that" Patricia whinned

"Sorry trix but you choose dare"

"Now there's my girlfriend I come to love!" Jerome exclaimed then Mara shot him a death glare then he rose both of his hands in surrender.

"Now back to business, eat this sandwhich" Mara threw the sandwhich into Patricia's lap.

"Eww gross, what's in this thing" she complained

"Just spaghetti bolognese" Eddie remarked

"Can I just eat half of it?"

"Ugh, fine, whatever you say" Mara said with a whatever tone

After 10 minutes Patricia was able to finish half of the 'boy sandwhich' then drank a liter of water from the kitchen and return with a pitcher full of water.

"Okay Sweetie, Jaffray you are going to-" but she was cut off when Mr. Sweet entered the common room and stared at he. "Have a glass of water, Joy can you get glasses for Eddie and Mara, a-and for Mr. Sweet to"

"That's very nice of you but I just want to tell my son that it's time to go and Ms. Millingto, Ms. Jaffray your fathers are waiting outside"

When we all stood up to hug Eddie, Amber and Mara, we were all tearing up even Patricia. After Mr. Sweet escorted them out of Anubis house, Trudy came in annoincing that Patricia's cab was here to take her to the airport for Milan to see her sister. Then trudy went to the kitchen.

All of us gave her hugs and then she went out of the building.

After Patricia, it was Alfie's parents picking him up, then Jerome's mom and sister, KT's aunt, Willow's cousin until my Parents came.

Fabian escorted me out of Anubis house to see my parents. My dad helped me with my stuff and my Mom talked to Fabian and me.

"So your Fabian Rutter my daughter's been talking about." She said

"Mom!" I said, I feel my cheeks burning red.

"It's nice to finally meet you Mrs. Martin" Fabian said shaking my Mom's hand.

"Please, call me Jodie and it's nice to finally see you in person"

"Well the trunk is all load up and let's hit the rode cause it's like a three hour drive from here" My dad said closing the trunk of the car "how are you son It's good to finally meet the boy who my little girl have been talking about"

Again, I felt my cheeks burned red from blushing so hard.

"It's good to see you to Mr. Martin"

"Come on just call me Nate" dad said shaking fabian's hand

"Well I guess let's hit the rode, like I said it's a three hour drive fromm here and if we don't hurry up your cousins are gonna explode from impatience, it was nice seeing you Fabian but we have to go, Nina you want to see some things before we go?"

"Yeah, I'll be in a sec." I called out.

"I guess I'll see you when I see you" Fabian said grabing my hand

"I'll miss you" I could tears running down my face, then I just hugged him, I know I can't see him everyday any more in person. God, who knows when will I see him in person.

"I'll miss you too" he replied broke away our hug and kissed me right there infront of my parents, but I don't care, I wrapped around my arms to his neck and his arms I felt around my waist. We were like that for about 13 seconds when a car horn interrupted us.

"I-I have to go" I stuttered

"Yeah go, good bye Nina. remember even if we are far away from each other you are still my girlfriend and my best friend." he said softly then hugged me again. It was a short hug then I let go and run for the car.

opened the car door, hopped inside and closed it. I rolled open the car window and said a quick goodbye to Fabian.

Dad started the car and we started to go father away from Anubis house but I was still waving out to Fabian.

After I did that I closed the window, I saw a car coming towards the other direction. I guess that was Fabian's ride.

"By the way your sister had some friend coming to the welcome back party of your's and she's picking him up" dad said but still concentrating on the road.

"Oooh I don't think he is just a friend and is she picking him up?" I said laughing

"No I checked just a friend and she's taking a cab"

* * *

After three hours of singing, story telling, cracking up jokes and my dad getting a little lost twice, we were finally arrived in our new house here in England I opened the door and saw my aunts and uncles here, my cousins and gran. I hugged them all, then suddenly Nathali came busting through the doors then just hugged me like there is no tomorrow. I admit I missed her even though I saw her two weeks ago.

"Who's got two thumbs, is the best sister in the world and brought you the greatest present of all time?" she asked. "This girl!" Then pointed to herself. Nathalie haven't chaged at all. She is still the same long dirty blonde hair and Green eyed sister I come to love. "Close your eyes" she commanded

As said, I closed my eyes and she directed me outside. I can't see but I know we were going outside because I can smell the fresh air of England.

"Okay we're close" a voice said but I know it was Nathalie "and open"

As I opened my eyes slowly I realised Nathalie did gave me the greatest present of all time. The figure standing in front of me was all I need for a gift I ran towards it and just hugged it or it was more than an it, it was Nathalie's so called 'friend' or should I say.

My Bestfriend.

* * *

**I know it was one weird ending but it gets weirder when book 2 comes.**

**It was really extra weird asking my bestfriend if he can still remember what happen because I can't remember most of the details.**

**so the sequel, I have no Idea when it is happening because I'm writing one of the promised stories 'bestfriend vs boyfirend'. But I promise that after this the sequel will come next.**


	16. AN please read

**Hey guys thank you for all the supporters of me and my bestfriend and I know I promised too many stories. Well I'm gonna do some of it for now . In particular order here will the stories go.**

**Bestfriend vs boyfriend**

**My and my bestfriend book two**

**24/7 in love**

**Four sisters and a wedding**

**Where have Nina been**

**Reunitng causes disaster **

**By the way I know some of my recent stories aren't complete so I'll try to complete it**

**I've been writing these stories in a notebook but never got a chance to write it in the computer or iPad so it might take longer than you think.**

** Till next time SIBUNA**

**~Amazing-editz(a.k.a Allyssa)**


End file.
